jeune fille et démons-loups
by backura
Summary: La meute de Koga attaque un village et fait comme prisonnière une jeune fille. Mais celle ci peut les aider avec leur problème d'oiseau géants. Mais quelles sont les origines de ses pouvoirs?
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPITRE 1 : La jeune fille sauvée par des loups**_ :

**Le japon féodal, époque à laquelle la vie devient dure et compliquée. Les démons attaquent les humains à fin de les exterminer et voler tout leurs bien. Heureusement certain village possède une arme, une prêtresse. une jeune fille po**ssédant des pouvoirs magiques et qui peut lutter contre les démons.

Soudain, une poursuite éclate dans la foret de Gouhjen ( surnommée foret des trolles). 3 trolls se disputent bruyamment leur proie. Cette proie étant en réalité une jeune fille aux cheveux couleurs de flammes habillée avec des vêtements plutôt rustiques et avec des yeux rouge vifs comme le sang. Très vite la poursuite se stoppa, la jeune fille était maintenant face aux trolls et les regardait d'un air moqueur et dangereux...Elle avait l'air enragée, puis elle regarda les monstres dans les yeux. Elle préparait une attaque. Mais un de ses ennemis étais passé derrière son dos, sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. Au moment où elle allait lancer le coup, celui qui était derrière elle l'attaqua:

-Nous avons fait une bonne prise!

-Enlève tes sales pattes! s'écria la fille en de débâtent du mieux qu'elle pouvait

-Attention, elle est agressive, rigolât l'un d'entre eux.

La jeune fille reçue un coup sur la tête de la part de l'un de ses agresseurs, et elle tomba dans les pommes.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur village. Arrivés vers le milieu de leur camp, une jeune Trolle prie la fille et l'enferma dans une cabane qui faisait office de prison. Quand elle se réveilla, ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur noir, elle avait compris où elle se trouvait. Elle avait du passer dix minutes à réfléchir avant qu'un bruit ne la fasse réagir. Des loups hurlaient au loin, sans doute allaient ils attaquer.

Les Trolls étaient près au combat imprévu. Tendis que les guerriers se préparés les autres guettaient. La jeune fille se demanda ce qui se passait, elle n'avait malheureusement pas la vus de dehors. Se fut tout d'abord l'attaque d'un loup, puis une quinzaine et en quelques secondes se fut une armée entière de loup. Il y en avait de partout. Le chef des Trolls, reconnaissant les loups, s'écria :

-Attention ! Les démons-loups des montagnes vont nous encercler !

Les Trolls ne pouvaient rien contre les loups car ils étaient bien trop nombreux pour eux. Ce fut des cris atroces qui étaient entendus. Les Trolls, voyant qu'ils étaient trop faibles, prirent la fuite. Les démons-loups ne les laissèrent malheureusement pas partir. Le chef de la meute donna alors des ordres :

-Attrapez-moi ces lâches et tuez-les, ensuite rayez-moi ce village et récupérez tout ce qui est intéressant !

Le groupe de loup se divisa en deux, un pour tuer les Trolls, l'autre pour rayer les maisons. Le chef des démons-loups était jeune, il était accompagné par deux autres garçons-loups. Un avait des cheveux blanc avec une mèche noir au milieu qui allait de devant à derrière, il s'appelait Ginta, l'autre était coiffé avec une crête blanche et s'appelait Hakkaku. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du chef. La jeune fille vit la porte s'ouvrir toute seule et en sortant elle se fit attraper par un loup noir. Le loup noir en question venait de mordre la fille au cou. Soudain sortit d'un buisson, un loup blanc qui sautât sur l'autre à fin de le repousser et protéger la fille.

-Et ! Regarde Kôga, s'éttona Ginta à son chef, il y a les loups qui se disputent pour une humaine.

Kôga, le jeune chef regarda :

-T'as raison, faut aller voir.

Kôga se dirigea vers cette dispute. Les deux s'acharnaient l'un contre l'autre, quant à la fille, elle avait le cou en sang et s'était frappée la tête contre une pierre, son sang l'inondait peu à peu.

« Arrêtez de vous battre comme des crétins vous deux » ordonna le chef. Les loups baissèrent les oreilles et furent une tête de loup battu.

« On ne se dispute pas pour de la nourriture ! »Kôga jeta un œil sur le corps de la fille, son visage était couvert de sang mais elle respirait encore. Le loup blanc se mit à aboyer fortement pour faire comprendre à son chef qu'il fallait l'emmener au camp à fin de la soigner. Kôga sentait en effet que la jeune fille avait quelque chose de bizarre puis il s'aperçut qu'elle possédait une pierre d'où l'ont pouvait sentir une présence de magie.

-Ginta! Hakkaku ! Venez là et récupérer cette fille, elle pourrait nous être utiles

-Mais c'est une HUMAINE ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu veux sauver de la bouffe ! Rouspéta Ginta, c'est insensé !

-Fait ce que je te dis !

Ginta et Hakkaku allèrent voir cette fille. Ils la regardèrent

-Vous attendez quoi ? Quelle vous morde ? Elle baigne dans son sang, c'est à peine si elle est consciente !

Les deux compagnons finirent par porter la fille et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à leur tanière. Une cascade gigantesque décorait le paysage c'était comme un canyon, sauf qu'au milieu du vide il y avait une rivière. La forêt entourait tout le haut. Une grotte était cachée par cette cascade. Le repère des démons-loups se trouvait être la grotte. Les deux amis du chef déposèrent la fille à l'endroit le plus "confortable" comme on leur avait dit. Le village des Trolls fut vider, il n'y avait malheureusement rien d'intéressant à part la jeune fille qui pouvait faire un bon repas. Ils restèrent donc tous dans leur caverne. La chaleur était grande et horriblement chaude de toute façon, alors pourquoi sortir?

-Alors Ginta, comment elle va cette gamine ? demande Kôga

-Elle a l'air souffrante, répondit Ginta

Les autres démons-loups se demandaient ce que Kôga avait en tête.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2:La compréhension d'un loup.**_

L'odeur du sang et le corps de la fille en piteux état leur donnait l'eau à la bouche. Kôga avait pourtant prit la défense de la fille sachant qu'elle n'avait que très peu de chance pour sens sortir. Le clan des démons-loups appartenant à Kôga ne comptait qu'une vingtaine de tête. Kôga et ses deux compagnons étaient partis chasser des sangliers à fin de nourrir la meute. Dans la grotte se trouvait toute la meute, avec la chaleur, ils n'avaient que d'autre solution que de rester dans un endroit bien humide. Cela faisait 5 jours que la fille était à demi consciente, ses blessures l'avait presque tuée, malgré cela Kôga continuait à espérer que la jeune fille allait se réveiller car elle pouvait être très utile pour leur problème. Au bout de la 6ème soirée...

-Où suis-je ?! s'écria la fille en se levant d'un coup

-CHUT, tu vas réveiller toute la meute, chuchota Kôga.

-Qui es-tu, toi ? Dit-elle bruyamment, et qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Je te signale que tout le monde dort.

Il prit la fille par le bras et l'emmena dehors.

-Là tu peux crier comme tu veux

-Répond !

-Tu t'es fait capturer et je t'ai sauvé, comment tu t'appelle ?

-Laetia...

La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi il l'avait sauvé avec hésitation, elle demanda :

-Et toi... Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Kôga, je suis le chef des démons-loups. C'est moi qui est attaqué le village où se trouvait les Trolls, et avant que tu ne demande, je ne t'ai pas sauvé par plaisir.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Par-ce-que, si je ne me trompe pas, tu possède des pouvoirs magiques, donc tu peux nous aider

-Mais, vous aider à quoi ? Explique à la fin !

Laetia s'énervait vite toute seule

Kôga partit en disant une simple phrase :

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt !

Il sauta sur le haut de la falaise en quelques secondes. Laetia ne comprenait rien, qui pouvait être dangereux au point de demander de l'aide à une pauvre fille bien moins puissante qu'eux ? Elle s'assit et fixa le paysage. Il était magnifique, le soleil qui lançait ses éclats dans l'eau faisait comme un petit arc-en-ciel au pied de la cascade. Malgré la chaleur étouffante, elle reprit son calme et réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait faire. Laetia était orpheline et n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle recommençait à se rappeler de son aventure avec les Trolls, qui l'avaient enfermé et qui allaient la manger. Seulement les démons-loups étaient arrivés pour attaquer le village et Kôga l'avait sauvé de sa mort certaine. Soudain un démon-loup sortit de la caverne et alla voir la fille :

-Tien t'es là toi. J'ai crue que tu t'étais enfui. Je m'appelle Ginta, et toi.

-Laetia.

Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions. Ginta la regarda se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait penser puis il s'appuya contre un rocher pour faire le guet.

-On s'ennuie ici... rouspéta Ginta

-mais non, il y a plein de choses à faire regarde.

Elle leva la main et d'un coup elle se leva. En bas les poissons volaient dans l'air par la magie. Ginta était à la fois effrayé et amusé :

-Comment tu fais ça ? !

-La magie, répondit celle-ci

-C'est pas possible, seuls les Bonzes ou les prêtresses peuvent faire ça

-Bé non, t'as la preuve.

Soudain un cri sortis tout droit de la forêt des espèces de gros oiseaux à 3 têtes volaient au-dessus de la cascade. Ginta ne savait pas quoi faire:

-Laetia fait attention ces bestioles dévorent les humains!

Un oiseau fonça droit sur eux, Ginta eu le réflexe de pousser Laëtia dans l'eau et de si jeter lui aussi. Les poissons étaient tous retombés dans l'eau. Les oiseaux étaient déjà repartis, il n'y avait plus rien dans le ciel, par contre tous les loups étaient réveillés, sortant de la caverne et regardant Ginta qui sortait de l'eau avec l'aide de Laëtia:

-Pour quoi est-ce qu'ils regardent comme ça? Demanda Laetia.

-Les oiseaux ont attaqués, au lieu de regarder comme des crétins aller voir si les autres vont bien!

Sur les ordres de Ginta, plusieurs partirent aller voir et d'autre rentrèrent dans la grotte. Laetia et son nouvel ami étaient remontés sur la rive, ils étaient tout mouillés et une voix vint les surprendre dans leur dos:

-Alors, vous vous étés baignés?

Laetia se retourna, surprise

-C'est qui celui-là?

-Oh! Lui? Fais pas attention, c'est Hakkaku.

-Grrr! J't'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te moquer!

-Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi?

Ils se mirent tout deux face à face montrant leurs poings.

-Tu vas voir ça! Cria Hakkaku.

-Essaye toujours! Riposta Ginta

-STOP! Arrêter de vous battre!

Les deux loups se retournèrent. Laetia venait de se faire entendre. Ils se regardèrent pour tournèrent leur regard vers Laetia et se mirent à rire au éclat.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'y a?

-Rien du tout, répondit sagement Ginta en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Comme la chaleur se faisait grande, ils rentrèrent dans la grotte. Ginta et Hakkaku s'assirent contre une paroi de la grotte tandis que Laetia s'appuya simplement le dos à la paroi toute fraiche. Les deux garçons s'endormirent bien vite et Laetia se plaça entre eux deux pour s'endormir à son tours.

Dehors un petit groupe discutait:

-Mais pourquoi Kôga veut à tout prix garder cette gamine insoucieuse?

-Je me demande bien, on ferait mieux de la bouffer!

Ils continuèrent à raller et émettre des hypothèses sur le pourquoi du comment la « gamine » restée là.

-De toute façon..., commença l'un d'entre eux.

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kôga se trouva derrière lui et répliqua:

-De toute façon quoi?

Surpris les autres s'enfuirent pour ne pas être disputés et laissèrent les deux mâles se disputer.

-Si tu à un problème avec Laetia, tu l'dit!

-Mais qu'est qu'elle fout ici? C'est une gamine qu'ont ferait mieux de bouffer! En plus la nourriture est rare ces temps ci!

-Elle a de la magie en elle, et avec nos problèmes en ce moment je ne refuse pas mains forte

-Par ce qu'elle veut nous aider?

-Peut être pas, mais étant prisonnière elle n'aura pas le choix. Et de toute façon il n'y a rien à dire, je suis le chef, c'est moi qui décide!

-Ouai Ouai, j'ai comprit.

Il repartit en haut de la falaise pour monter la garde. Kôga fit un énorme saut et atterrit à l'entrée de la grotte. Il rentra et avança, regarda tout les membres de sa meute qui dormaient appuyés sur la paroi. Arrivé devant son lit de paille il sentit l'odeur de sang qui empestait, la paille en était saillit. Laetia avait passée ses journées à dormir dessus et évidement son sang avait taché la paille. Il regarda les deux jeunes loups avec la jeune fille placée au milieu qui dormait. Il avait une petite envie de d'amusé à les réveiller mais il ne le fit pas, avec la chaleur, rien de tel que le repos. Il parti donc sur sa paille.

-Pfff...Elle laisse des traces partout...

Il se coucha puis réfléchit et finit par s'assoupir légèrement. Plusieurs minutes après, Laetia se réveilla et commença à avoir faim:

-Hakkaku! Hakkaku!, elle essayait de réveiller celui-ci mais en vain.

Il ne bougait pas du tout

-Ginta?

Instinctivement, Ginta se réveilla:

-ça sert à rien de le réveiller, la journée si il dort, il dort...

-Dit...vous mangez quoi comme nourriture?

-Heu...Ben…ça dépend, généralement se sont des animaux de la foret, démon renard, oiseaux et toute sorte de démons. Mais en se moment, c'est plus la tendance à l'humains...On est en guerre et la nourriture se fait rare.

-Ha...d'accord (je ne suis pas cannibale!) je pourrais me faire ma nourriture?

-Je sais pas, vas demander a Kôga, il te dira...

Elle hocha la tête et se leva, elle alla droit devant elle puis s'arrêta devant le tas de paille. Ça empestait le sang. Elle s'assit et regarda Kôga dormir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux:

-Qu'est ce que tu as?

-J'm'excuse, je voulais pas te...

-Je ne dormais pas. Je ne peux pas vraiment me le permettre en se moment.

-Ah Bon? Pourquoi ?

-Tu as fait connaissance avec les oiseaux géant, c'est eux notre problème.

-Ha…Heu...Je voulais te demander si je pouvais me nourrir moi même..., dit elle pour changer de discutions.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux tant que Ginta ou Hakkaku est avec toi, tu es censé être prisonnière ici, n'en fais pas trop.

-Et depuis quand?

-Depuis que je t'ai sauvé la vie!

Sur ce, Kôga se leva et repartit dehors surveiller les alentours. apres avoir dit se qu'il en était à Ginta, Laetia se décida à sortir dehors, la paresse n'était pas son truc elle glissa derrière la cascade qui faisait office d'entrée et descendit doucement jusqu'à arriver sur une plateforme au milieu de l'eau. Lorsqu'elle regarda en haut elle vit que Kôga y était, debout, les cheveux flottant dans l'air. Il avait l'air sympas et digne d'être chef, il était aussi plutôt mignon. Pour un démon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: parler d'amour...pour un loup!**

**La jeune fille était désormais à l'aurai d'un bois. Elle commença à rentrer à l'intérieure lorsqu'elle fut interpelée:**

**-Laetia! Attend!**

**-Ginta?**

**-Tu ne dois pas partir toute seule, Kôga n'est pas contente du tout...**

**-Contente? C'est un gars...**

**-Oui, je sais, j'ai pas fait exprès. Tu fais quoi ici?**

**-J'ai faim. Je voudrais un lapin pour manger.**

**-Je vais t'aider à trouver un lièvre alors.**

**Ils passèrent ainsi leur temps à la poursuite d'une proie éventuelle. Lorsque celle-ci fut trouvée, et attrapée, la nuit était déjà tombée et le feu qu'avait allumée Laetia suffisait à peine à y voir à plus de deux mètres.**

**-Il est bon. Tu en veux?**

**-Non, j'ai assez mangé pour l'instant, merci.**

**-Les loups son poli, miam!**

**-Tu trouve? Merci. C'est drôle d'entendre ça de la part d'une humaine.**

**-On est votre nourriture. Mais on vous tue aussi.**

**-Oui, on est ennemis.**

**apres avoir manger ils retournèrent à la grotte ou les attendait Kôga.**

**-Laetia, j'ai à te parler.**

**Le chef la saisit par le bras et l'emmena sur une des berges.**

**-Où tu était passé?**

**-Chercher manger.**

**-La prochaine fois tu le dit! J'ai eu peur qu'un oiseau t'es attaqué, t'es inconsciente!**

**-Peur pour ta prisonnière?**

**-T'es plutôt mignonne, ce serai bête de te perdre. **

**-Mignonne? Dans quel sens?**

**-Jolie, belle et aussi plutôt amusante à répendre ton odeur partout. D'ailleurs tu nettoieras mon coin ou je dors.**

**-Désoler, j'étais inconsciente.**

**-ça! Tout le monde le sait!**

**Elle leva les sourcilles « et alors? »**

**-Bon! Dit moi qui tu es. Je ne sais toujours pas.**

**-Qui je suis? Laetia. Je te l'ai déjà...**

**-Arrête de te foutre de moi! T'es pas humaine!**

**Laetia tourna la tête de l'autre cote.**

**-Répond.**

**-Ta raison, je suis demi-démon. Mon père est un démon de la famille de Yuhora, les dragons ailés. Et ma mère est une démone renarde.**

**-Ce qui explique ton odeur et ta perception.**

**-Hein? Mais j'ai aucun pouvoirs de démon, je n'ai que ceux que me procure mon pendentif**

**-Fait voir.**

**La jeune fille sorti son collier de sous sa veste et le montra au loup.**

**Kôga l'inspecta dans tous les sens et il sembla surprit.**

**-Tu sais ce que c'est?**

**-Non, une louve me la remit il y à longtemps.**

**-Tout les démon-loup la recherche. C'est une pierre précieuse qui donne des pouvoirs à son possesseur. Il est à l'origine de la pierre de Shikon.**

**-Faudrait que je le dise à Inuyasha...**

**-Inuyasha? Tu connais ce cabot?**

**-C'est un demi-démon. Il à des oreilles de chat. Je l'ai rencontrée il y a un petit moment. Il cherche la pierre de Shikon.**

**-Ce pendentif tu l'as depuis quand?**

**-Petite. J'avais des problemes et à cause de ça mes parents voulait me tuer.**

**-Quelle gentillesse...**

**-J'avait déjà deux freres ainés qui se portaient bien, il fallait supprimer les plus faibles. Et donc une de leurs meilleurs amie, un demon-loup, m'a donné ce pendentif pour que j'aille mieux, depuis j'ai des pouvoir mais pas ceux de ma partie de demon.**

**-En gros, sans ça tu es perdu.**

**-Oui, mes maladies reprennent le dessus, mais ça fait longtemps que ça ne met arrivée de l'enlever.**

**-Tu veux essayer?**

**-Non. Et si on parlait de toi?**

**-Moi? Je suis un simple chef de meute à la recherche de puissance. Et aussi quelque peu attaqué.**

**-ha? Et tes fragments de perle?**

**-Ma jambe et mon bras? Je vais plus vite grâce a ça.**

**-Tu as une stratégie pour tuer tes ennemis? **

**-Non, en générale je fonce dans le tas. **

**-Ta meute entière. Moi je vais me battre seulement avec toi et tes deux amis.**

**-Et depuis quand?**

**-Je connais que vous, et entre nous, ta meute ne m'apprécie pas DU TOUT.**

**-Oué. On verra demain avec eux. Vient, on va dormir.**

**-Je dors ou?**

**Kôga la regarda d'un air interrogateur.**

**-Avec moi! Il fait froid la nuit, tu vas geler sur place, le seul coin chaud est la ou je dors.**

**-Et les gosses, y font comment?**

**-Y'en à pas pour l'instant. Ceux qui ont eu des louveteaux sont partis de la meute pour les elever pendant l'été. **

**-Je suis con. Y a que le chef qui à des petits loups, non?**

**-Heu...bé...Il faudrait d'abord que j'ai une femme.**

**-Toi, tu n'en à pas? Pourtant t'es plutôt beau gosse.**

**-Ceux qui demandent à avoir des progénitures demande l'accord, comme je n'ai ni femme, ni progénitures, je leurs dit oui, ça agrandit la meute.**

**-donc si je comprends bien...tu cherche une femme.**

**-Pourquoi pas toi? Apres tout, on s'entend bien et tu es une belle jeune fille.**

**-Arrête avec tes yeux doux, je veux pas me marié et je suis pas loup.**

**Kôga se coucha sur la paille et Laetia se coucha la tête contre lui.**

**-Bonne nuit.**

**-Bonne nuit, Laetia la démone.**

**Il ricana en disant cela.**

**-Baka...**


End file.
